


Left behind

by Julybutterfly



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Oneshot, enjoy?, just a vague depressing oneshot, might continue it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julybutterfly/pseuds/Julybutterfly
Summary: She could only wonder why.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 3





	Left behind

Cold. It was cold.  
Too cold. Even her mother's fur had gone cold, after...

The blood stained her paws. Hers and her mother's. It hurt to move. But she could keep going, her mother's bandana in her jaws. Step by step.

Step by step.

Step by step.

All alone.

She was small, weak, and lost. But it wouldn't be in vain.

.....

It was well into the warm season. Her mother's bandana helped mask the healed scar across her neck as she scouted her turf.

That's when she met her. The small, skinny cat with white fur, sobbing alone.

They talked for a bit. The white cat's brother had died. She was alone too.

But now neither were alone.

....

The cold had returned when they met the third. A feisty tortoiseshell kitten, eager to prove herself, but also alone.

She didn't understand why her mother had left, or why her sister was still sleeping. But she would, soon.

....

The fourth was a pale tom. He was cheerful, and made them all happy.

Until one day he left, and returned, bleeding, with a small kit by his side. He couldn't do it anymore, he said. He had to leave, he said.

.....

There was one. Lonely and small, afraid of it all.

There were two, stronger and brave.

There were three. Not quite a family.

There were four. 

Room for one more?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
